Unwanted Advances
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Take a stepback. we are 3 months into the Maluku Islands. B&B haven't shared a word between them, tho Booth has tried. Brennan has some trouble with a man, his advances are unwanted. When something happens to her, will Booth come to her aid!
1. Unwanted advantances

_A/N: Well hello my fellow readers… I am BACK with a vengeance… hopefully to bring you some inspiration or entertainment, either one will suffice. I am SO sick and tired of season 6… btw, its FINALLY returning to Oz in a few weeks… we are still yet to see the STEALING SUNGLASSES episode, but not long to wait now, if we want to watch it that is… =) _

_I miss the old duo, as do most of you… so I give you B&B at their best… or worst… either one will do!_

It had only been 3 months. 91 days to be exact, since Brennan and Booth had parted ways at the airport, and even that amount of time had only deepened Brennan's feelings for the FBI bodyguard, she called her friend. The problem was that she couldn't express her feelings to anyone. Angela was off in Paris with her husband, and she felt it inappropriate to ruin the occasion with talk of emotional pain.

Somehow, Brennan couldn't bring herself to open up when it came to her feelings toward Seeley Booth. But they were there, lingering in the corner of her heart, as she tried so desperately to suppress them while she found a way to rid them altogether. There were many reasons why it wouldn't work, they had different opinions, didn't beliefs, different tastes. But the emotions trapped in the walls of her heart, didn't seem to understand that. All it wanted was the face of the man himself, and his arms embracing her.

It scared Brennan – how much she ached for him.

Her nights were filled with slumber in which she dreamt of the man in question, the man who would come to her in Maluku and hold her the way her heart ached to, who would tell her he couldn't stand to be apart, who told her how many times a day her name crossed his mind.

Brennan was examining the remains of a corpse, when Daisy came into the building.

"Dr. Matthews has an Urgent message for you," she said.

"I'm busy," she stated coolly. It wasn't Daisy she was lashing out at, at least this time.

Dr. Matthews had been making moves on her since she had arrived on the Island, despite her firm rejection. The man was impossible.

"He told me-"

Brennan lifted her head to meet Daisy's eyes. "I said, I'm busy, I can't drop my work in order to attend to the man's every whim. Now, if you'll excuse me?" she turned her attention back to the body.

"What shall I tell him?" daisy asked nervously.

"That I'm working!" she snapped.

"Okay…" she muttered scampering out of view.

Brennan sighed heavily. It was times like this that she missed her partner more than she cared to admit. He would have told Dr. Matthews in no uncertain terms to _rack off_, and if that didn't work he would have pulled his gun or at least threatened his life verbally. Brennan was surprised how much she missed his protection, despite how independent she was, and that she could very well take care of herself. Just knowing he was there, was enough.

She closed her eyes envisioning his every feature, the sound of his voice, the way he said her name - _Bones_ - with such admiration. It helped to remember him this way, at times, as much as it hurt to be without him. But somehow, she couldn't manage to pick up the phone or send him a simple email. He had sent her a few vague messages. _How's life on the Maluku Islands? Afghani is a hell of a challenge! How's Daisy doing over there? Heard from the rest of the team?_

She stared at the computer a long time after she had received anything from him, but she couldn't bring herself to make a reply. Anything she wanted to write seemed insignificant to what she was feeling or what she wanted to really say. It seemed wasteful.

"Dr. Brennan?" a voice stirred her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find Dr. Matthews.

The man was unattractive, to say the least, he did nothing to better his appearance, his face and hands were constantly dirty, and he had these beady eyes that reminded her somewhat of a Serial Killer at his worst. Brennan didn't trust the man. Booth would have insisted it was her Gut, and this time, she wasn't sure that he was wrong.

"I informed Dr. Wick that I was working," she told him.

"I got the message," he said.

"I really don't have time for this…" she said.

"We need to talk… OUTSIDE!" he demanded.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She had never met someone so demanding of her time and energy. She thought about using her black-belt to teach him a lesson, but decided against it, she liked her job, she needed it.

She took ten seconds to exit the building, and the moment they were out of earshot from anyone else, Dr. Matthews turned on her. "Your attitude is appalling."

"So is yours, Dr. Matthews. I have rejected your advances several times, I am unsure how else to tell you in no uncertain terms that I am simply not interested in pursuing a relationship with you, sexual or otherwise!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Oh, how she missed Booth.

Brennan walked further across the desert square, aware from prying ears. This wasn't a conversation she wanted anyone else overhearing.

Dr. Matthews followed her. "You do realize I can fire you?"

"Yes, I am aware of your status," she nodded.

"And still, you'll deny me?"

"Yes."

This seemed to irritate the doctor.

"Is there someone else?" he challenged.

Why did Booth's face come to mind?

"Whether there is or is not, is beside the point."

"There is," he smiled knowingly.

Brennan blushed.

"Isn't there?"

"Dr. Matthews, I suggest you-"

A darkness clouded his eyes as he took a step toward her, causing her defenses to rise with caution. She sensed danger.

_Mmmm, dare I leave you here? YES! _

_Having missed B&B FF for some time now, is there any encouragement for me to continue… do you like where I'm going… or is it a predictable angle? _

_=)_


	2. Dead or Alive

_A/N: I am floored by the response to this first chapte, and I think I can say you won't be disappointed with the next few… but let's for the sake of my story pretend that Bren had a Boss on the Island… It's good to be back… I have to admit, I have missed this FF category. It has so much potential. I can go anywhere… let me lead you there… =D_

"Seeley?" Hannah Burley poked her head into his tent.

"Hey," he smiled. Despite his heart's deniable want, Booth was trying to see this woman as a potential someone, someone he could grow old with, someone he could still be with in 50 years, someone who he could share his ambitions with, and his fears. She was a beautiful woman, and the other men in his training camp in Afghanistan had been urging him to "go for it", the possibility crossed his mind.

Booth longed to stop feeling the ache of missing Bones, his partner, his friend, the woman who had long ago stolen his heart. But she wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship, at least not one of a romantic notion, as he wanted. So he had to move on… Hannah was nice.

_Nice?_ He mentally scolded himself. Can tuna was _nice!_

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You have a call on the line… Daisy Witt…" she informed.

"Wick," he corrected with a frown. Why would she be calling him? Oh God, had something happened to Bones, had she been hurt, was she dead? His face drained of color as the scenarios crossed his mind. This was too much to bear. "Thanks," he muttered as he moved past her out of the tent, and to the area in which they took personal phone calls.

Suddenly the lack of communication, the unanswered emails, had Bones been dead the whole time? He shuddered at the thought. He had honestly believed that she was simply ignoring his reaching out. Now he felt like a fool. They were friends, if nothing else. She wouldn't just ignore him without a damn good reason.

Lieutenant Garret was already waiting for him, a phone in hand. He extended it to Booth, who almost snatched it from his hands. "Booth!" he answered.

"Hi, Agent Booth… it's-"

"Is Bones okay?" he demanded unwilling to let Daisy finish her sentence.

There was static on the other end, and he could barely hear her response. "Daisy?" he shouted. "Is Bones okay?"

"… No… Bones was… a… take… God…"

That did _not_ sound like good news. His chest tightened as he tried to make sense of Daisy's reply. Bones wasn't okay. What else was Daisy trying to say? His brain scrambled to come up with a feasible answer. _Take_ and _God_… was Daisy trying to tell him that Bones had been killed and taken to God, was Daisy offering him a religious comment at a time like this? What did Daisy even believe when it came to religion? Was she trying merely trying to comfort him with his own beliefs by telling him that his partner, the forensic Anthropologist was dead?

Booth could no longer hold his own body weight and he sunk to the ground, the phone pressed against his ear, as he tried to get a clear answer from Daisy. It couldn't be right. It had to be a mistake, a misunderstanding. There had to be more to what Daisy was saying than to believe that Bones was dead.

He managed to find a voice, though it sounded somewhat like a strangled cat. "Daisy?" he said. "What happened to Bones?"

"… She… Booth… Are you there?"

"I'm here!" he shouted. "What happened?"

"… … …." He heard nothing.

Then the line went dead.

Oh God!

Booth stared at a spot on the concrete for a long time, as he considered the possibilities.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Whoa!" Garret had his hands out in front of him like a shield. "I ain't gonna hurt you, Seeley. Is everything okay?" He shook his head robotically as he stared at the Lieutenant in front of him. He lowered himself to Booth's level on the ground, and cautiously, this time, placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Bones…" he answered vaguely.

"Your lady friend back home?"

He managed to nod.

"Bad news?"

"Bones…" he repeated. He repeated her name more than once, as if he was silently willing her to live, wherever she was now, to fight for him, because he was coming to get her. He stood from the concrete and brushed himself off. "I have to go."

"Okay, take a break… no worries. See you back here in an hour."

"No," Booth shook his head and stared Garret in the face. "I mean to the Maluku islands. I have to get to Bones, I have to make sure…" he started back towards his tent, and the Lieutenant followed.

"Make sure what?" Garret demanded. "You can't leave your training!"

"I have to… I have to make sure!"

"Make sure what?" he demanded.

Booth spun around, with wild eyes and faced him. "I have to make sure she's not dead! Do you understand, this woman she… she can't be dead. I have to go to her." His determination was evident, there was nothing this man could say that would make him change his mind. He was going to find his friend, whether she was dead or alive.

Garret nodded.

Booth took off to his tent, where Hannah was waiting for him. She saw the look on his face, and became instantly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Suddenly, this beautiful blonde woman didn't matter to him anymore. She was nothing more than a distraction from his reality back in D.C. He didn't care about her anymore than he cared about a cup of coffee in the morning. She meant nothing to him. In the course of one phone call, everything was put into perspective.

"No," he answered. "I have to go!" he grabbed as many of his things as he possibly could, knowing he wouldn't be back. Whatever he left behind, he would have sent back to D.C.

"What happened? Are you leaving?" she asked desperately.

"Yes," he said. He closed his suitcase and zipped it up, with trembling hands. He wanted to get to Maluku as fast as humanly possible. He wracked his brain trying to find a solution to his problem. The airport… he would call the airport on his way there to direct him to the fastest route.

He dragged his suitcase out of the tent and towards the SUV that was there for his benefit. He didn't even consider how he would return the car once he reached the airport.

"Let me drive you?" Hannah offered.

He shook his head. He didn't want her tagging alone. He didn't want to answer a whole bunch of questions about something he had very little knowledge of himself; it would only create more havoc in his mind. "No, sorry… I can't."

"Why not?" he pressed, clearly she wanted to be with him.

"I'll take him!" Garret offered.

Booth turned to the man. "I don't-"

"I'll take you to the airport. Don't worry, I'll drive fast."

Booth nodded. He was in no state to drive himself. He threw his luggage into the back seat and climbed into the passenger's side. Garret was already starting the engine.

"Will you be back?" Hannah asked from the passenger's window.

He shook his head.

"Can I…" she sighed and decided against asking for his number. "It was nice to meet you, Seeley. I hope everything works out for you…"

"Thanks," he muttered.

The car drove off before he had the chance to tell her that it was nice to meet her as well, but at that moment, he really didn't care about politeness.

As Garret drove in silence, Booth found his mind whirling thoughts of the funeral process… did she have a will? Did she have some thoughts on how she wanted her body processed after death? Cremation? A simple burial like her mother? God, why didn't they ever talk about things like that?

Booth slammed his fist on the dashboard.

Garret jumped. "Take it easy, man…"

"I don't know-" he was breathing heavily.

"Just breathe… find out what happens when you get there," he suggested.

She couldn't be dead and she couldn't die. He wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't live in a world where Bones wasn't in it too, he _couldn't_… it wasn't right.

The bible verse, _1 Corinthians 10:13_ came to mind. "_But God is faithful, and he will not let YOU be tempted beyond what YOU can bear, but along with the temptation he will also make the way out in order for YOU to be able to endure it._"

He had to remind himself over and over that God knew Booth's limits and to take Bones out of the world would exceed that limit. God would NOT give him more than he could stand. He would never be able to endure a life where Bones did not exist. Ever.

_I must love you guys, cause this is much longer than I usually do… so feel free to leave me little gifts by pressing that review button if it seems fitting… I'd appreciate that! =)_


	3. A long flight

_A/N: I am LOVING this FF, I hope that means that you are too! =)_

Booth thanked garret when he pulled into the airport, and he ran with his suitcase, as fast as the adrenaline would carry him, to the information desk to get a flight to the Maluku islands. The woman behind the desk was busy, and Booth was impatient.

"Excuse me…" he said.

"In a minute," the woman didn't even look up from the computer.

"Ma'am," he was holding back to the urge to scream at her.

"I said, in a minute," still her eyes remained focused on the computer screen.

His fist slammed down hard on the bench, making the woman jump in fright, her eyes widened as she looked up to meet his temper-filled face. He was a man of strength and muscle and to one who didn't know him well, she was frightened, never realizing that he would never physically hurt a woman, under any circumstances, but he might send Bones on them.

"Sir, I-"

Booth's face softened as he saw the fear in her eyes. He hadn't meant to scare her. He was going crazy, and he just needed to get to Bones. "I'M sorry," he said taking a step-back. "My friend is dying or… I don't know, but I can't wait. Please just tell me the quickest flight to the Maluku islands, and I'll never bother you again, I swear…" he pleaded.

The woman seemed to understand the dilemma and tapped the keyboard a few times before looking back at him. "We have a flight that leaves…" she looked at the clock behind Booth. "In four minutes."

"I need a ticket!" he stated matter-of-factly. His chest tightened. He was going to miss it. He was sure of it.

The woman saw the desperation on his face, and felt sorry for him, because she scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it back to him. "Give that to the woman at the gate," she explained.

He sighed with relief and had to urge to kiss her, but he was afraid that he would frighten her further. "Oh my… thank you… just… thank you," he sighed.

The woman nodded. "Go!"

Booth took off like a bat out of hell, running as fast as he could, the name of his partner lingering in his mind. She had to be okay. He managed to sort out the ticket in just enough time to be the last passenger to board the plane, and he got an aisle seat, not that it mattered at all.

The plane leveled into the air, and Booth felt himself tremble. It wouldn't take long now, to get to her. _God, be okay, Bones… hold on, I'm coming_, he silently whispered hoping wherever she was, she would hear him.

Booth tried to envision what she looked like as he sat looking out the window, peering over the two people next to him. But the only image he could conjure up was a bloody face, and a crooked smile that didn't resemble Bones at all. He pulled out his carry-on from under the seat, and shuffled through it before pulling out a torn photograph, the one that he had carried around with him when he was alone in his tent at night, when the ache of missing her was too much to bear. His eyes met those of the woman staring back at him from the shiny gloss paper.

His fingers grazed the photograph, touching her face as if that would somehow make the picture come to life. He was surprised and hurt when it didn't.

Her warm green eyes smiled at him as though she held a secret that only she possessed. She held herself with such grace and strength, that it made him ache for her more. He longed to hold her, to touch her face. She stared at him through the photograph in the same way she always looked at him when they shared those intimate moments of truth, when it was just the two of them in the world, alone at a bar, or at the diner, even in the company of one's apartment when their eyes met and the world changed.

He loved her, with every fiber of his being. Bones made him believe in himself, she trusted him, of that there was no doubt. But she made him feel like the world was his own whenever she was within proximity, when she made him feel that his past was nothing but a nightmare belonging to someone else, and his mistakes were already forgiven. She made him laugh, when she frowned in naivety as he spat out a pop culture reference and then tried explaining it to her. He loved the feel of her in his arms body to body. He loved her innocent, her purity in ways that many others had lost.

He was irreversibly, undeniably, whole-soul in love with her.

It was no secret that his future would be better with her as his wife, but he was willing to settle for just having her somewhere in the world, even if he never saw her, even if they weren't partners anymore, all that mattered was that she lived in the world.

The plane touched down, but it was another two hours before he managed to make it to the Dig where she was situated, and when he got there, he sensed a deep mourning, as people crowded together speaking in soft monotones.

His eyes scanned the area looking for her… that beautiful, mesmerizing face, those warm soft eyes, those cherry lips that crowded his dreams. His heart sank as he scanned each face, coming up empty.

_A_ll he could think was that she was dead.

_Ohhhh, I am a nasty pie! =) But how can you not fill my inbox with sweet reviews if I don't leave you with little cliffy's and you have to admit they are SO much fun; at least they are for me! =D_


	4. Misunderstanding

_A/N: Oh, I am SO honored to have all of you guys as readers, you are incredibly awesome… I feel the need to give you this, and hope that you don't want to kill me when you finish it. I will eventually give you a happy ending. I promise. =D_

"Sir," a voice called him from the darkness in his mind, bringing him back to the reality of Bones' absence in Maluku. He didn't want to leave here. As he realized this was the last place she was, he treasured it, like fine china, like a diamond ring, like her photo…

"Sir…" the voice called again.

Booth snapped his head around to find a man standing behind him, a frown lingering on his lips. He couldn't bring himself to say a word. What did it matter if he ever spoke again, it wouldn't be to Bones.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Booth blinked.

He felt numb. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Are you looking for someone?" the man asked.

"Bones…" he whispered.

"Well, Sir, this is the place to find them."

"Bones… _She_… Bones…." he wasn't making any sense, he couldn't even understand himself what he wanted to say.

"Agent Booth!" a familiar voice called out.

Booth snapped his head around to find Daisy's mouth gapped open with genuine surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I told you Dr. Brennan was back in D.C!"

Booth frowned. _D.C. _They had already taken her body back home, in such a short time, how was that even possible? He shook his head. "Why would they take her body…?"

"Agent Booth," she approached him. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

His partner was dead. Did Daisy expect to see his cheeks flushed with happiness? All Booth could manage was a shake of the head.

"Agent Booth, do you want me to call someone to get you," Daisy asked. "Maybe they can take you to D.C to see Dr. Brennan, I'm sure she would want to see you," she said.

The wrinkles in Booth's forehead deepened. "How is… Daisy, I-…" he cleared his throat. "Where is Bones?"

"I told you on the phone, she was taken to D.C hospital… she's in ICU."

_Intensive care Unit… she's not dead_. "Is she… she's alive?"

"Yes, I think so," Daisy nodded. "She was airlifted to D.C. Dr. Brennan was much for comfortable there, and with money being no issue, they accepted her request. I assumed you would return to D.C, not here."

The relief that Booth felt hit an ultimate high, and his feet gave out underneath him, as he crumbled to the dirt. "She's not dead," he mumbled.

Daisy kneeled down beside the FBI agent. "Booth-"

"The line was shoty," he stated. "The static… I couldn't hear you. I thought you said she was dead."

Daisy seemed to laugh. "Wow… no, she's not dead. At least not-"

Booth didn't want to hear that. She was alive for now, and he would make sure she stayed that way. He scrambled to his feet and organized a ride back to the nearest airport. He was going home… to his Bones.

… … … … …

He ran through the double doors of the hospital, following the signs to the ICU. His heart heavy, like something was weighing him down. He needed to see her. He needed proof that she was alive. Whatever happened after that… well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He came to the entrance door.

"May I help you, Sir?" a nurse in green scrubs asked.

"Bon… Dr. Brennan- Temperance… I'm looking for Temperance Brennan!" he babbled.

The nurse frowned as she tried to recall the name. "Ah, yes, she was brought in yesterday… she isn't allowed visitors," she explained. "She's still in critical condition."

"What happened to her?" he asked realizing that he had been so scared he had forgotten to ask how she was hurt.

"No one told you," she frowned.

Booth shook his head.

"She was found in a pothole, her ankle had been caught and her head hit the ground quite forcefully."

"And how is s-… I mean, is she gonna be okay?" he held his breath in anticipation.

The nurse hesitated. "We honestly don't know. The next couple of days are crucial. I won't lie to you…if she wakes up, there's a possibility that she may have brain damage, and if doesn't wake up in the 72 hours, she may never. But, Sir, that's not to say that she won't recover at all, and she may ever wake up and be the same woman you knew her as, or she won't. Some have come out of coma long after we think they will."

"Is that common?"

"No," she answered flatly.

Booth felt the air leave his lungs, as he steadied himself against the wall.

_Yes… I am OH SO EVIL! =) I have to admit I love every minute of it, do you think I could play a crazy serial killer on Criminal Minds…*ponders this* maybe._

_Care to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chap?_


	5. Coffin

_**A/N: as you can tell if you have read any of my other FF's, is that I like to think outside the box, and that my FF's are usually VERY weird and VERY different, completely unexpected… this FF is no exception. I have an idea and I want to run with it, but it will all make sense in the end, if you don't get it straight away, which most of you will. =D**_

"_Is there someone else?" he challenged. _

_Why did Booth's face come to mind?_

"_Whether there is or is not, is beside the point."_

"_There is," he smiled knowingly._

_Brennan blushed. _

"_Isn't there?"_

"_Dr. Matthews, I suggest you-"_

_A darkness clouded his eyes as he took a step toward her, causing her defenses to rise with caution. She sensed danger. _

_She stumbled backwards and felt herself falling, an expected attack, as she felt herself fall into the arms of Dr. Matthews. She flailed her legs about, trying to get away from him, but her body wouldn't co-operate. Despite her black-belt, she was too weak to fight this man. He dumped her body on a soft cushioning and her head rested on what she could only describe as a pillow. _

_The lid shut closed, and everything went dark. _

_Brennan felt the panic rise. She didn't like dark places. They scared her, it reminded her all too well of being locked up in the boot of the trunk when she was a child. Dishes. It reminded her of broken china. Her body flushed to a warmth that was overwhelming, and she felt closed in. Was she in a coffin? Had she been buried alive… for the second time?_

"_Booth…" she whispered. Booth would help her. He'd come to her aid, just like he had the time before._

_The calling of his name registered nothing. _

"_Booth…" she tried to scream but her voice was strangled and low, as if someone had cut out her voice box. It hurt to talk. But she was afraid that if she did nothing, nothing would happen._

_Brennan didn't want to be trapped in the dark box anymore. _

_She felt the air leave her lungs and as she gasped for air, she found she couldn't get any. She felt the oxygen close off, and her body went limp. _

_**I'm sorry that this is so short… I was lacking in creativity, but I will upload quickly, so all I ask in return is your thoughts on my direction… am I getting you to wonder what happened to Bren? =)**_


	6. In her room

_A/N: Here I am again! Yes, it is an update to UNWANTED ADVANCES... dont you just want to shower me with reviews, I would it I were you... hehehe =D_

Booth finally pushed open the door, and stepped into her hospital room.

The first thing he noticed was that she was hooked up to an IV, she had cords and machines attached to her, and a heart monitor making steady rhythmic beats. This did not set him at ease instead it overwhelmed him with feelings of fear and anxiety. His Bones was in a coma, fighting for her life, how was the steady sound of her heart beat supposed to make him feel better? It only seemed to remind him that they needed to monitor her incase her heart gave out.

He approached her bed, and took a chair, dragging it closer to the bed. He slumped down.

Booth reached for her hand, as the tears filled his eyes. Now that the rush of getting to her was over, he was able to stop and look at her. She was pale, almost white, her once-cherry lips blended into the rest of the color of her skin. She looked sick, worn, tired… she didn't look like the healthy woman he had left at the airport – and that scared him.

"Bones…" he whispered. "I'm here now."

There came no reply.

"Bones, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry it took so long to get here… I'm here. You can wake up now…" he urged.

There was no acknowledgment that she had even heard him. Her eyes didn't flutter open, her hand didn't twitch… she was simply lifeless.

He leaned his head gently across her stomach as the tears soaked into the material of her hospital gown. At the airport, he had thought it better not to hug her, it hurt too much, but now, it was all he could think about. Why hadn't he just pulled his arms around her and told her how much he'd miss her, how much she mattered even if she didn't feel the same? How had he just let her walk away?

He had kept his promise. He hadn't been a hero… so why hadn't he told her not to be a hero too. Why hadn't he been more firm in his requests when it came to her safety.

He felt a hand brush his shoulder, but he didn't move, he didn't look up. He didn't take his hands away from the skin of Bones' arm, where he had rested it minutes before. "Hey, sweetie…" the familiar voice greeted. "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago," he whispered.

"Bren's a fighter, Booth, you know that…" Angela assured him.

"Yeah," he responded. It was all he could manage to muster.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked gently.

"No," he said. He wasn't thirty. He lifted his head from his partner and looked up to meet Angela's eyes. "I don't know what to do, Angela."

"Me neither," she said honestly. "Be here is all we can do for now… make sure she knows we're waiting for her. She has to come out of this, Booth, because if she doesn't, everything I believed in will have all been for nothing."

"What do you believe?" he challenged.

"I believe in the two of you. I believe you were meant to get a chance, I do." the tears welled up in her eyes and Booth stood from the chair to hug her.

"I believe that too," he whispered.

Angela stood back and nodded. "I'm going to get that coffee… are you sure you don't want one?"

Booth shook his head. "I'm fine thanks," he took his seat by her bed.

"What about coming for a walk," she suggested. "It might do you good."

"No… I don't- I can't leave her."

Angela nodded. She understood.

Booth reached for her hand again, but this time he didn't speak.

_Yeah, I thought this was a bit corny, but *shrugs* I say we all deserve it after this season's crappy NON anything B&B… yes, you agree, right? =)_


	7. Dreams

_**A/N: Yes, I realize how full of angst this FF is, but I am simply following the inner workings of my twisted mind… just know, even the deep recesses of that place, believe in happy endings, it's the logical part of me that doesn't! =D**_

_Brennan ran through the desert. She could hear the footsteps gaining on her, but as hard and as fast as she ran, he seemed to be right behind her. As she came to a stop, resting her hands on the bark of a tree, she realized she had the upper-hand because she had a black-belt. _

_But when she turned around, Dr. Matthews had a paper bag in his hands. He didn't even look exhausted from running, which striked Brennan as odd. How, when she had been running for miles and he had been close at her heel, was he not out of breath? Was he superhuman? The thought did cross her mind. _

_Before she could use her body as a weapon, the anthropologist had the bag over her head. Her oxygen was running out. She panicked. Her hands flailed about, as she attempted to scratch at him for any kind of release. She felt herself going light-headed. It was like being locked in the trunk of the car, or being buried alive with Hodgins. _

_Panic gripped every muscle in her body. _

"_Bones," the familiar voice called her from a distance. _

_Brennan's eyes scanned the room. She could hear him, but she couldn't see him. Where was he? She tried to call out, but her throat was closed. She couldn't speak. She couldn't call out to him, despite her desperation. _

_Brennan's eyes were heavy, and as they closed, she stopped fighting. Her lack of energy had caught up with her, and she couldn't call out to the one person who might be able to save her. It was over, she realized, as she felt the air leave her body._

_So this was what it felt like to die?_

_**Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chap, you'll realize that while I'm doing this POV for Brennan, there's not a lot to do in it. So… forgive me, and I shall update quickly. =D It helps when you review and tell me that you are still enjoying it. =)**_


	8. Beep

_A/N: As promised an update… this one of course is longer. =D_

The loud continuous beeping on the heart monitor caused Booth's head to snap up quickly. It took a moment for his mind to register, and by then the room was crowded with nurses and doctors, each of them attending to Bones', checking her vital signs, pressing buttons on the machines and IV she was hooked up to.

Booth felt his chest tighten as he watched on.

"Excuse me, Sir?" one of the nurses took his arm and pulled his from the chair. "It's best that you wait outside!"

"No," he shook his head. No. he wasn't ready to give up on her just yet. "BONES!" he called.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor ordered.

"Sir, it really is better if you gave the doctors some room to move. I promise, she's in good hands," the woman confirmed.

But it wasn't Booth's hands. She wasn't safe enough, he concluded, because he wouldn't be there one helping her. How could he be sure that they weren't just treating her like another patient? They didn't understand that she wasn't just another body; she wasn't just another life to save or los. She was special. She was Temperance Brennan.

"Bones," he called over the doctors and nurses. "Don't you stop fighting… don't stop fighting Bones, hang on… hang on," he pleaded.

The nurse's hand brushed his arm.

"If she dies…" he whispered turning to her.

"Sir, please," the nurse begged. "We need the space to work."

Booth nodded mechanically and allowed the woman to lead him into the waiting room. She disappeared back into Bones' room a moment later, leaving him alone.

Angela had returned home by then, with Hodgins, who insisted that she sleep in her own bed.

Booth glanced at his watch. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He hadn't slept in two days, nor had he eaten or had anything to drink. He felt the weakness take over his body as he slumped down in the nearest chair, his eyes glued to the door, in case one of the nurses returned with news.

He felt like he'd been sitting there for hours, before the doctor came out.

He stood quickly – too quickly – because he got a head rush and had to steady himself on the chair. The doctor came to his aid instantly. "Are you alright?"

"How is she?" he demanded unconcerned about his own health.

"Sir, have you had anything to eat or drink since you arrived?" the doctor recognized Booth from the waiting room and the hospital room of his patient.

Booth frowned. "Is she okay?" he demanded. Was the doctor deliberately ignoring his question?

"She's stable, for now…" he sighed heavily. "It's touch and go for a little while yet, it's not uncommon for this to happen, and we have a great team that is monitoring her closely. I promise you, Sir, we are taking good care of her."

The tears filled his eyes. "She's not just a patient," he insisted.

"I understand the emotional attachment you have to her," he nodded. "As a doctor it's easier not to be involved, we worked better that way, faster, when we aren't dealing with emotions as well as facts. Is she your girlfriend?"

Booth shook his head. "No, she's my…" was there a title for what she was? His partner. His best friend. His soul-mate. The woman who would take his heart to her grave if she ever died. He simply shook his head, unable to come up with a plausible answer, none of them seemed good enough for how he really saw her.

"I suggest you get something to eat, Sir. Go down to the cafertia… you need to be able to keep your strengths up, if you are going to stay here. Do you understand?"

Booth nodded. He didn't understand how anyone could think about food at a time like this. The woman he loved was dying, and the last thing he could think about was feeding his face. But he listened to the doctor, and he went down to the cafeteria. He purchased a cup of coffee and a sandwich. He managed to get down the coffee and some of his sandwich, and threw the rest in the trashcan on his way back to her room.

When he looked at her again, taking his seat by the bed, he saw that her face was whiter than it was before.

"Bones…" he whispered. "Please wake up… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be anything without you. Please, Bones…" he squeezed his eyes shut as the tears rolled down his face.

_Yeah, I might leave you there… =D evil is me… and its wonderful… join me up here would ya? =D_


	9. Trouble

_A/N: MENDENBAR pointed out my flaws… which I totally appreciate… everyone has room for improvement… and told me that if Booth is in the Military (I have to admit I know nothing about that) he would not be allowed to leave base without being charged… so if you don't like this chapter, hehehe, blame her! HAHAHA! =D_

Booth had been relentless about staying at the hospital. He would not leave Bones for more than a few minutes at a time. He hadn't showered in three days. But his stay at the hospital was only 42. He recalled the doctor telling him 72 hours was the usual time frame for this kind of accident. He was sure that was what he said… but now he couldn't be sure of anything. Faces blurred. Words and sentences emerged into one. Nothing made sense.

All he managed to do was sit by her bedside and whisper how much he needed her.

"Excuse me, Sir?" a man's voice called from behind him.

Still gripping Bones' hand in his own, he turned his head to see a man in a military outfit. He released her hand and stood up, purely out of politeness than curiosity. It was something that came naturally when dealing with ranks and superiors.

"What's going on?" he was too drained to make the connection between himself and this man.

"I'm General Patterson. I am afraid you are being charged," he stated.

"I'm sorry?" he frowned.

Angela appeared in the doorway. "Booth, what's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You have to come with me!" he ordered.

"He's not going anywhere," Angela stepped between the man in uniform and a shell-shocked Booth. He'd been through enough in the past few days and Angela wasn't just going to watch some Military man cart him away.

"I take my job very seriously," Booth muttered.

"Not serious enough."

"She is dying!" he snapped as his face reddened with anger.

His lack of sleep was taking its toll.

"That is not my concern," the General shrugged.

Booth shook his head, staying as close to the bed as possible. He wasn't leaving her. Not for anyone, or anything. "Lieutenant Garret watched me leave, he drove me to the airport himself!" he shouted. Booth would have done anything to stay with Bones.

"Unfortunately, Lieutenant Garret had no grounds for dismissing you," the man stated. "I am afraid you'll have to come with me, you are formally being charged for leaving your post. Please turn around," he ordered.

Angela looked on in horror.

"Do you really think I'd leave if I had a choice?" Booth challenged. He obeyed the authorities and turned himself around so they could handcuff him.

"You left without signing papers, without letting anyone above rank know… you know how it works Agent Booth."

Booth sighed heavily as he looked down at a sleeping and pale Bones. "I'll be back," he promised. "Don't you quit on me."

"Booth-" Angela's eyed filled with tears.

"You'll look after her," he asked her. "Won't you."

"Of course," she nodded firmly.

Booth lowered his head and leaned down to kiss her forehead. It was softer than he expected, but her skin was also much colder than he anticipated. He shivered at the thought of leaving her, as the General dragged him away. A few other Military men were waiting outside the corridor. Lieutenant Garret was one of them.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth," he lowered his head. "I tried."

Booth nodded once. He understood how it worked.

He allowed himself to be lead, looking nothing like a man who had done wrong, but one who had been accused of a crime so heinous it was hard to believe he could be accountable for such a thing. He walked down the corridor, his eyes to the floor, and his heart back in the hospital room, where Bones lay.

_I know it can be frustrating that my chapters are so short… but I should get leniency because I upload much faster than the average person. =D yes, I thought that was a plausible excuse. Xo reviews also help a faster upload… in case you were wondering…_


	10. A reason to fight

_A/N: I actually have NO idea how long or short this FF will be, only that I am playing with it until the ideas run out… and if you are wondering what happened to Bones… hehehe… that will come at the end, and you might even be shocked, after all it comes from the inner workings of my twisted mind! =D_

Booth was processed and thrown into the Federal lock-up, until they had a chance to go through his statement and all that it entailed.

Angela had come by the Federal lock-up, despite the hours it took for her to finally gain access. She had demanded to speak to Agent Booth, and refused to leave until they relented. Hodgins ties with money, helped somewhat!

Angela was going over the case with Booth. She was the only one thinking logically. "Can't we plead temporary insanity?" she demanded. "I mean, you weren't exactly yourself when you came to the hospital, Booth. I am sure those you crossed paths with would vouch for you."

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Booth!" Angela cried. "They could kill you!"

"It _doesn't_ matter," he repeated a little louder this time. If Bones didn't wake up, what did it matter what happened to him?

"It does matter!" she shouted. "You have a son, Booth. Parker! Remember him!"

The name sound foreign, and then he blinked and it all came rushing back.

"Parker," he whispered. "Where's… oh, parker…" amongst all the hazy days and lack of sleep, he hadn't even thought to call his son to tell him he was back in D.C. "Ange, will you…"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll call him. Booth, I have to say you aren't yourself and it's scaring me."

"It's scaring me too, but if Bones doesn't wake up…" he didn't need to finish his sentence. He looked utterly heartbroken.

"She's been through worse," Angela said with conviction. She trusted that her friend would come out of this. She had faith.

… … … … …

"_Booth…" she called loudly as she walked the desert alone. _

_Dr. Matthews had chased her for miles but she had somehow managed to get away, she had pathetically hid behind a tree feeling like a fool. Brennan didn't run, but for some reason, she didn't think to fight back until it was too late. Until Dr. Matthews was gone, and she was walking the desert alone. _

_She was dehydrated, malnourished, and she felt weak… any minute and she would crumble to the earth, and provide rations for the birds that hovered above her. They looked like they were waiting for her to drop, waiting for new meat, fresh meat. _

_For a long time she stumbled across the dirt, calling out to her partner, who didn't hear her. _

_Brennan was alone. _

_It took a long time for her body to give up, and when she fell, she hit the ground hard. She lay there as the time passed, the sun beaming down on her, burning through her skin, she was sure she would perish from sun-stroke. _

_She felt a stir from deep within her, something Booth would have referred to as "a gut feeling". She felt her heart tug, and a strange feeling settled in her stomach. He needed her. Booth was in trouble, she was almost certain. _

_Using every ounce of energy she could muster, she dragged herself to her feet and continued across the desert, back towards the Dig. _

_In the distance she could hear the sound of Angela's soothing voice, calling her name._

… … … … … …

Brennan's eyes fluttered. Angela was sure of it, as she stood quickly from the chair beside the bed, grasping her friends hand in hope and excitement.

"Bren…" she called. "Hey, sweetie… Bren… you can do this open your eyes. Open them!" she ordered gently.

Slowly, Brennan's eyes fluttered before her eyes opened.

_And I will leave you here! Hahahaha… mmm, want the next chapter? Sorry… what, I can't hear you? =)_


	11. Awake

_A/N: Yes, well here is something I'm sure you've all been waiting for… =D_

Her eyes fleeted across the ceiling, as she took in her surroundings. The smell was intoxicating, like chemicals… hospital chemicals. Was she in a hospital?

She managed to groan softly.

"Sweetie…" it was Angela's voice, soothing and hopeful.

Brennan groaned again. She attempted to speak, but found that her throat was closed.

Angela's face leaned over her, so that Brennan could see her clearly. She looked tired, and worried, but her tone had masked it well.

"Welcome back," she smiled. "How do you feel? Can you talk?"

Brennan tried, but again, all that seemed to come out was a groan.

"I'm going to call the nurse…" Angela informed her. She squeezed Brennan's hand and exited the hospital room, leaving Brennan alone to stare at the ceiling. She forced herself to turn her head, and with great effort, it worked. Little by little, starting from her toe, she tried to move every muscle and little by little it happened as she ordered her brain and her muscles to cooperate.

The nurse entered.

"Well hello, to you," the woman smiled. Brennan only stared at her, as the nurse went about checking her vital signs and taking her blood pressure. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes," Brennan answered softly.

"Good," the nurse smiled widely. "I am sure your friend will be pleased to know you've woken up. Do you remember what happened?"

Brennan closed her eyes trying to bring a mental picture to her mind. Nothing came. She opened her eyes and shook her head. The only recall she had was of being somewhere in the Maluku Islands. "No."

"That's alright, love. You might remember in time."

"Maluku hospital…" she whispered.

"No, love, you're back in D.C."

Brennan frowned. "Booth."

"Your friend?"

Brennan nodded softly.

The nurse seemed to hesitate. "He was here earlier, but I'm afraid he… he's not here now."

"Ange-"

"Of course. I'll send her right in."

Brennan didn't like the way the nurse had spoken when she had spoken about her partner. Had something happened to Booth? Had he been killed? A sickening feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Damn Booth and his gut feelings. She never had them before he came along. She didn't like the feeling. It scared her.

A moment later Angela appeared by her side.

"Hey sweetie," she leaned over and hugged her gently.

"Where's Booth?"

Angela gave her a weak smile and patted her shoulder. Something was wrong. "He's detained," she replied.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He left his post to come here, to be with you. He didn't leave your side for nearly 3 days. He flew to the Maluku Islands to be with you, and then to D.C as fast as he could. The lengths he went to… Bren, you would have been proud."

"Why did he leave his post?" she shook her head gently. It hurt to move.

"To be with you, here… sweetie, do you remember what happened?"

"No," she answered.

"Apparently you fell into a pot hole in the middle of the desert and you smashed your head on the ground, you were unconscious for days…" she explained.

"I was?"

"Yes. You gave us all a scare, sweetie. Booth too,"

"I want to see him," she said.

Angela shook her head. "The only way that will happen is when you are able to get out of this bed."

Brennan pulled back to sheets and swung her legs over the side.

"SWEETIE, NO!" Angela snapped. "Don't even think about it?"

"I have to see him, Ange."

"I know…" she nodded. "But you just woke up. Your body can't adjust to this right now, take it slow. I'll take you there. I promise."

"I want to see him now!" she demanded.

"Soon," Angela promised.

Brennan shot her a look of disapproval, and reluctantly got back into bed, leaning her head against the pillow. It hurt.

"What's going on?" the nurse insisted barging into the room.

"Nothing," Angela assured her. "Everything's fine."

"I think she needs to rest. You can come back later!"

Angela nodded and looked down at her friend. "I'll see you in a little while," she said squeezing her hand gently. "Be good for the nurse and they just might let you out…" she winked.

Brennan nodded.

_Reviews make writers happy… =D_


	12. Link

_A/N: My attention span is BAD… I know this is short AGAIN! But I can't seem to find any inspiration, so its short chaps, or none… sorry guys… hope that's okay =D_

Angela was Booth's only link to the hospital now, and she took her job seriously, coming by every chance she got to give him updates. Tears filled his eyes when Angela told him that she was awake.

"Oh my God," he gasped clinging to the bars of his jail cell, his eyes wide with both hope and fear. "Is she okay?"

Angela laughed remembering Brennan's reaction. "The first thing she did was ask after you, and when I told her you were here, she attempted to climb out of bed,"

Booth smiled imagining the scene for himself. "Sounds like Bones…"

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "She's gonna be okay. If she rests and doesn't push herself too hard too fast."

"Make sure she doesn't," he demanded.

"Don't I always," she winked. "Now you have a reason to fight this, Booth. Bren needs you, and the way you rushed over here like this, the way you left your post to be with her… you wouldn't have done it for anyone else, and you know it."

"Yeah, well," he considered his answer. "Bones is special. As far as I'm concerned, there is NO life without her, and if there is, I don't want it."

Angela sighed. "I think she thinks your special too, sweetie."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"It's just harder for her. She can't find the same emotions you can, Booth, she has buried them for years and to bring them up again is painful, it means she has to remember why she buried them in the first place. She loves you… I know she does, she knows she does and you do too deep down, or else you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't keep fighting the way you do!"

Booth only nodded. Maybe Angela was right… maybe he did know that on some level that she harbored feelings for him, maybe it was why he took several flights and left his post without a moment's hesitation to reach her, to be with her, to make sure she was safe.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Yeah," Angela answered.

"If I write a letter, will you-"

"Yes, I'll give it to her."

"Thanks, Ange. Really, thanks."

"No worries, yummy man, anything for you…" she winked.

Angela eventually left him in his cell, while she returned to the hospital to check up on Brennan, and then head back to her own place to get some rest, but not before she left him with a few loose sheets of paper and a pen, after being given the red light from the guard, who watched that he didn't use the materials to harm himself or others.

Booth sat on the hard single bed across the wall, and put the pen to paper, writing down everything that was on his mind.

_NAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeahp… I might leave you hanging… right there! lol =)_


	13. Communication

_A/N: I appreciate you all reading and reviewing… just wanted to say that! =D I shan't bore you with babble talk… I shall let you read on… go ahead I'll wait here until you're finished. :P_

Brennan watched her best friend walk out of the hospital room, and when she had finally disappeared, she looked down at the note gripped tightly in her hand. Angela had informed her that Booth had written her a letter from his cell, and demanded that she receive it ASAP. Now, as she looked down at the handwritten note in her hand, she trembled.

It had been many months since she had spoken to Booth. While she had the chance, she had avoided him, and now that she privilege had been taken away, it was all she wanted to do. It was a simple case of "not knowing what you had until it was gone". Brennan's only reason for ignoring him was simply that she wanted to find out who she was without him, re-discover herself. But instead what she had found was that she was empty, he now completed her. As if her very reason for being born was to share a life with him, whatever kind of life that entailed, whether it meant a partner, a friend, or much more than that.

Slowly she unfolded the letter addressed to her, and laid it flat on her lap as she peered down at the familiar handwriting that belonged to her partner. Inside the folded note, lay another, which she put aside for a moment. She breathed deeply as her eyes scanned across the page of the first letter.

_**My Bones, **_

_**It took me forever to come up an opening name… what should I call you… dearest Bones… kindest Bones… or just simply Bones, and then I considered addressing you more formally, Brennan. Temperance. Dr. Brennan, but I assumed that would leave you instantly anxious, so I settled on MY BONES. And that's what you are, it's what you've been to me since the moment I met you, MY BONES.**_

_**I already imagine that you are scientifically or mentally arguing that you are not anybody's property, and I laugh at you for that, with endearment of course. What I simply meant was that I will never care about another the way I do about you. I will never want another woman like I want you, like I need you, you are the other half of me, Bones.**_

_**I told you once that a man knows, he knows the moment it happens, and he knows that it will last forever. I knew, Bones, and I have to admit that it scared me. I know it scared you too. But what I came to realize is that fear is a good thing. It keeps us grounded. It keeps us fighting. It's the key to survival. It has to be… you have to believe that fear got you to the place you are now. Of course, not without the help of other emotions, other feelings, like love and trust… and even dependence. **_

_**This may not be the most appropriate way to tell you these things, but at least I've said them. If anything ever happened to you, I realized, then I don't know where that would leave me. I stopped caring Bones, when the very idea that you'd never wake, occurred. I felt a crushing blow to my chest, and a feeling of utter helplessness. How would I go on without you? How would I begin to heal a wound that can't be fixed without you? **_

_**I know my love for you scares you, and at times you want to run. But I hope that the Maluku Islands (I hope I spelt that right), taught you that absence makes the heart grow fonder, because that's what it taught me. Every moment I was away from you, Bones, I missed you. I ached for you. I dreamt about you… did you experience the same things?**_

_**If you did, Bones, if you love me at all, then all I ask is that you get better. **_

_**I don't expect anything from you. I don't ask that you push yourself to be in a committed relationship with me. I don't ask that you change your beliefs and views of the world to suit mine. I love you the way you are, just as you are. But I wouldn't reject you, if you accepted any kind of life with me. I'd make it work, because loving you is the only thing I am 100% sure of. **_

The letter ended there.

Tear filled her eyes as she re-read it three times.

"Yes," she whispered aloud. "I experienced all those things."

But of course there came no reply. Angela had left her alone to read the letter in private, promising to come back in a while. She had things to do.

She took the other note, and unfolded that too, reading it quickly.

_**I am certain that Angela has told you why I was arrested. I hope you do not take any of the blame for this. It was MY choice, and I'm not sorry I made it. My place is not training soldiers, not anymore. It's with you, wherever you are. **_

_**This may take a while to sort out. I maybe in prison for a long time. I may be executed for leaving my post… or they may simply decide to relieve me of my duties, with maximum …. Whatever they decide, I will respect their decision. A soldier does not leave his men, under any circumstances. It's just the way it is.**_

_**I wish you a speedy recovery, and hope for a visit as soon as you are well enough, but Bones, DO NOT set yourself back, by pushing yourself too hard, too fast. Rest. Get well. I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**Booth**_

Brennan's mind was already working to get him out. She would contact her lawyer, she would make calls, she had money, so that wasn't an issue. She had a good standing in the community and she was well respected. She had enough power to use to get him off execution charges at least. She was almost sure of that.

The rest would have to be waited out.

As hard as it was to listen to his orders, she did. Brennan did not rise from the bed, while no one was watching and dress for a visit with Booth. She remained in bed, thinking of ways to save his reputation in the same line as saving his life.

She had fallen in love with Booth a long time ago, and she wasn't going to lose him. Not ever.

_I realize that this chapter is very OOC, but after all the angst we've had to endure in the show, we were all due for a bit of fluff… besides it's not like TV-Booth is himself atm. I hope you are still enjoying it, and that you appreciate the fact that this chapter is longer than the past ones. =D_


	14. Reply

_A/N: I appreciate your loyalty to this story, and I know I've made mistakes which I will correct NEXT chapter. In the meantime, I think you'll enjoy this, and I will TRY to make the chapters longer. =D _

Brennan was border-lining on insane. She couldn't stand the hospital bed anymore. She needed to get out. But Angela was on constant guard, as were the nurses.

She threw down the spoon to her jell-o. Booth loved Jell-o.

"Take it easy," Angela warned. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I want to get up. I don't want to be wasting time in a hospital bed. I need to see Booth."

"Not yet," she said softly.

Brennan groaned.

"Why don't you try writing him a letter?" she suggested. "You can reply to the one he wrote you. I can pass it on," she offered.

Brennan nodded. That seemed like a good idea.

Angela handed her a notebook that she had stashed in her hospital side cupboard and a pen. "Want some privacy?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No worries," she smiled. "Hodgins is pestering me to spend time away from the hospital anyway. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Brennan nodded. She was already writing her letter.

_**MY BOOTH,**_

_**Would it be inappropriate to address you as MY BOOTH? I'm not certain, but I do it anyway. **_

_**My hands tremble as I write this, and I am uncertain of the reason for it, fear has gripped my stomach like an atom bomb, theoretically speaking of course. But as I read your letter I found my heart rate increased as the words on the page filled my heart, again theoretically. Does that irritate you, Booth, when I constant correct the scientific terms? **_

_**I assume it does. I will do my best to stop.**_

_**I have to be honest with you, Booth, my leaving for the Maluku Islands, was based somewhat on my feelings for you. I was finding it harder to compartmentalize when you were the centre of my world. I need to distance myself from you, to find the woman I was before, when I depended only on myself, and my work. Now I found, that's the hardest thing to do. It comes with effort, Booth, while depending on your partnership becomes natural instinct. **_

_**I missed you while I was in the Maluku Islands. I miss you now. I wish to see your face, Booth, to know that you truly are safe. I assume this worry and concern this feeling that grips my chest like a squishy ball, **__**theoretically **__**is what you experienced when you discovered I lay here in hospital. I appreciate your rush to reach me, Booth. I admit, it makes me feel somewhat special in your eyes, but I still struggle, as I always have, for the reason why. **_

_**I trust you, booth, I depend on you… and I am sure with the utmost certainty that I love you. **_

_**I admit that it scares me, but the idea of not loving you, scares me more.**_

_**I giggle at your spelling of the Maluku Islands, and yes, Booth, you spelt it correctly. **_

_**I also dreamt about you, while we were distant in time and place. I apologize for not answering your emails, I felt compelled to respond, but when my fingers brushed the keys, I had nothing substantial to say. I was distancing myself for a reason, you being that reason, and what I learned was that no time and distance changes the way I feel about you. **_

_**My feelings for you are as solid as my belief in science. **_

_**I believe my feelings for you grew over time, but the attraction was instant. I admired you from the beginning, of this I am certain, but I do believe my love for you took more time for me than it did for you.**_

_**I love you Seeley Booth. **_

_**YOUR BONES**_

_**Ps. I have made some calls in regard to your arrest and as soon as I am able, I will come and see you, to discuss ways to prevent a trial. I have a plan, Booth, you can trust me. **_

Brennan re-read the letter several times before she folded it over, and scribbled his name on the folded note. She didn't really have a plan, but she wanted to leave him with a sense of hope, and by the time she went down to holding cell to see him, she would have one. She gripped the letter tightly in her hands, she would have liked to give it to him herself, but she wasn't sure how long it would be until they were face to face and these were things he had a right to know.

She was trusting Angela to deliver the note with extreme privacy and caution. She trusted that Angela did not open the note and read it, and said as much when she came in after dinner.

"I need you to take this to Booth, as soon as possible," she instructed. "But I trust that you do not open it. It is no one's business but Booth's, do you understand the important of what I'm saying?" she demanded.

Angela looked slightly hurt. "Of course, I'd never read your letters to Booth, or his letters to you."

Brennan nodded. "I do know that, I just had to make sure."

"I won't read it. I'll make sure it gets into his hands, and no one else's."

"Thank you, Angela."

She smiled at her friend.

"Is everything okay, though?" Angela asked looking worried.

"Yes," she answered with conviction.

"Alright," she nodded.

Angela stayed with her for a few moments before Brennan ordered her to take the letter to Booth. She needed to know that he at least had it in his possession.

_I hope you liked that chapter. The next one is the one where Brennan learns something about Booth's arrest… mmm, how will that PAN out and better yet, will it mean he gets released or will it mean he just might have to stay in prison… you'll have to review to let me know what you want. =D_


	15. Loose ends

_A/N: I want to fix mistakes I made… I apologize for anything I may have gotten wrong. I don't know ANYTHING about the military, so I guess I should have researched that BEFORE I started. I am from Australia and am AGAINST any sort of war. I got some info from someone, and just ran with it, but I have been corrected several times by others, so I'll take that on board, and fix it. =D I apologize again for MAJORLY screwing this up! I take the blame! But I will make the story flow, so it fits… =D_

Brennan was enraged as she made her way down to the holding cell where Booth resided. She had spent the last three hours going over his file, and any information that would be useful in releasing her partner from custody. In her readings she had discovered that the Military could not hold Booth in custody because he had been AWOL for less than 30 days. The execution charge that Booth was threatened with, was false, and Brennan would have remembered that had her mind not been drawn a blank, and recovering from a head wound.

Of course she had abandoned the hospital in attempt to see him and straighten out this mess before Booth had to spend another night in lock-up. The lecture about leaving the hospital was inevitable, from both Booth and Angela, but Brennan felt compelled to put him before herself. Was that another sign of the kind of love that Booth expressed? She couldn't help but wonder.

As she discovered in her research, at most Booth would be faced with dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of pay and up to 6 months in prison, which Brennan was still working to lessen those charges. As for now, she was going to use their false charge of execution to release Booth from custody.

"Lieutenant?" she called loudly as she came into the prison area.

A man in a military uniform stepped into the corridor to meet her.

"Ma'am you can't be down here," he informed her.

"Release Agent Seeley Booth, NOW!" she ordered.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, do you realize who you are speaking to?"

"An idiot, I presume," she shot back.

The man arched his back, and reached for his firearm. "Excuse me?"

"I read the rules and regulations, you moron," Brennan was beyond anger, and it was all spilling out like vomit onto this man in a uniform who had falsely accused her partner and arrested him, proving impossible for him to visit her at the hospital. Brennan took it personally. She knew her emotions were irrational, but as she had told herself, love was irrational, it was crazy, and she was certainly crazy in love with Seeley Booth.

"Ma'am, with all due respect-"

"I suggest you keep whatever thoughts you have to yourself," she snapped. "Release Agent Booth, this minute or I will use every available source to have you charged for negligence."

The man eyed her curiously, as if he was trying to figure out if she had that kind of power.

"Believe me I can make it happen faster than you can blink," she assured him.

The man sighed. "Follow me," he started down the hallway. Brennan was only one step behind, eager to see Booth. It had felt like years had passed since she's seen his face in the flesh, sure she had photos, but it wasn't the same. She was beginning to forget the sound of his voice. "I was only following orders," he said lamely.

"I don't care," she replied.

The man groaned.

A moment later they reached the cell with Booth. He had been sitting on the bed against the wall, and stood instantly when he saw her, stepping up to the bars, and threading his fingers through them. "Hey," he whispered.

Brennan's eyes wondered over his face, and she realized she hadn't forgotten anything about him. It had all been suppressed in the depth of her mind, because now that he had uttered a single word, she remembered everything about him, every little detail. Her heart rate increased as she took a step forward, she reached out her hand to touch him but pulled it back just as quickly, as the Military man in uniform, called for the guard to unlock the cell door.

"What's going on?" he asked Brennan with obvious confusion.

"They were falsely holding you here," she told him, her eyes locked on his and she felt her entire body flush with warmth. She had missed him immeasurably.

The cell door opened and Booth stepped out.

_And that's all you get! =D Hahahaha suffer! _

_Yeah, okay I'm not that mean… so… why was Booth arrested falsely was someone else behind it? And if so… whom?_


	16. Back to bed

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your standing devotion… happiness is coming up, of course the drama isn't over! =D_

"What are you doing out of hospital, Bones, did they release you?" he asked as he brought his arms around her and folded her into his arms for a hug. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat, and feeling the warmth of his embrace.

"No," she whispered against his chest.

Booth pulled back gently to look into her face. "No, you weren't released?"

She shook her head shyly.

"Bones, that's not-" he smiled down at her and then lightly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come on, baby, let's get you back before they arrest me for kidnapping," he teased. She smiled at the title he used in place of her name.

"Kidnapping would mean I was held against my will, Booth and-"

He snatched her hand in his and dragged her down the corridor. "I did miss you," he laughed.

"I missed you too," she confessed.

… … … … …

Back in the hospital room, he helped her into the bed and tucked her in before pulling the chair Angela had been using in his absence and sat down, curling his fingers around hers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Tired," she confessed. She had used her all her energy as well as her mind to get him out of lock-up. Now all she wanted was to sleep. She closed her eyes, her head resting on the pillow.

"I can come back later," he offered.

"No," she snapped her eyes open. "Can you… would you-"

"Yeah, Bones," he smiled tightening his grip on her hand. "I can stay with you."

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

… … … … … …

The nurse returned soon after she'd fallen asleep to discover that she was back.

Booth nodded. "Don't wake her up," he pleaded. "I'll make sure she stays here until she's released by doctors orders."

The nurse nodded and stepped out of the room.

Booth's gaze fell back on his Bones. It was still hard to believe that she had poured out her emotions into a letter like that. He was almost expecting her to ignore him all together, and was surprised that he even got a reply, and a heartfelt confession one at that. He was still taking it all in. Neither of them had mentioned the content of the letter, and he wasn't sure he should, at least until she was out of hospital and everything had been cleared up.

In his head, he made plans. He would ask her out, he would take her to an appropriate setting for their first date, maybe the crime scene where they first met. Bones would like that, something she could identify with, while others would have thought it distasteful, Bones would have appreciated the gesture. She wasn't your average woman, and it was one of the things Booth loved about her.

He thought about the box back in his draw at his FBI office. Not too long now, he thought, and he'd present her with the content of what was inside.

Looking down at her sleeping, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby…" he whispered. "I'll be back in the morning."

Quietly he left the room.

_Now… who wants to know what happened to Brennan in the desert? _

_Can I get an OOOOH YEAH! =D_


	17. Pulling strings

_A/N: Hello readers… I present you with another chapter, I have to apologize and make you wait just a little longer on the whole "what happened to Bren" thing, but it will be in the next chapter for sure. I can't just stop where I am… it wouldn't flow right. I am sorry, but hopefully you'll like this =D_

Brennan was already awake, when Booth wondered into the hospital room with her breakfast and two coffees from their favorite cart, by the reflecting pool. She was sitting in bed with a bunch of files on her lap.

"What's all this?" he asked setting down her food and drink on the bedside table.

"Your files," she answered.

Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodmorning," he smiled.

"Goodmorning," she ignored the kiss and continued to read through the paperwork.

"How did you get access to my files?" he asked sipping on his cup of coffee.

Brennan looked up momentarily. "I pulled some strings. I threatened to take action against having you falsely arrested."

Booth's jaw dropped. "I was falsely arrested?"

"Yes," she nodded. Her eyes dropped back to the files in her hand. "I did happen to find out that someone had falsely informed your General that you went AWOL weeks before you actually did. Garret can be of great assistance in this case, however, in order to clear this up I need to discover who the culprit is."

"Someone framed me?" he asked.

"It looks that way, yes," she looked at him again. "Can you think of anyone that might want to hurt you this way, a past enemy or-"

"Take a number," he muttered. "Bones, in our line of work we have thousands of enemies. How the hell am I supposed to know which one wants to kill me this time?"

Brennan sighed. "I believe we can narrow down the suspects from any FBI involvement, considering it came from a Military source. Is there anyone you can think of that you have come in contact with in Afghanistan that you might have had a conflict with, someone who didn't agree with your training methods or…?"

"No," he shook his head. "I guess I wasn't seeing it. I thought everyone respected me. I had a good group, young, respective, hard-working. Whoever it was was pretty slick about it, if they came from there," he reasoned.

"You can't think of anyone that you might have disappointed or dismissed? Booth this is important to your case, I need you to try," she pressed.

"I am, Bones, I don't know…" he snapped in frustration. He sighed heavily and reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I really don't-" he stopped mid-sentence as a flash came to his mind.

Brennan saw the expression on his face change, and she knew he had someone in mind.

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he said cautiously. "It could be nothing, but…"

"It could be the very thing we need to win this case, Booth. Who?"

Booth met her eyes.

_You guys know who it is now, don't you? LOL!_

_Go ahead… take a guess… the review button is calling to you!_


	18. Remembrance

_A/N: THANK you all for reading… now I present you WHAT HAPPENED… ;)_

"There was a woman at base…" he began, his eyes gazed across her face, waiting for a reaction. Brennan felt herself tense and she dropped her focus to the files in her lap. "I contemplated something fun, just while I was there, I didn't want anything serious, I was trying to get over you and-"

Brennan's eyes snapped up and anger was evident. "Don't use me as an ally, Booth."

"I'm not," he assured her. "I didn't- I'm sorry… I'm not, honest. It was my feelings, and I just- I couldn't bring myself to want anyone else, but my dreams of you were strong and you weren't responding to my emails, I just… I felt lost."

Brennan nodded. That seemed like a rational explanation, unlike the feelings stirring up within the walls of her heart, like burning fire… anger… resentment… an irrational claim that Booth belonged to her… a possessiveness. Yes, she had heard about this feeling from Angela. Jealousy.

"And you think she might have something against you?' Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. I brushed her off though, when you I got the call about your accident, I left base and she was standing there asking if I was coming back, and I simply brushed her off. She said it was nice to meet me, and I didn't- I couldn't focus on anything else but you."

"Did the woman seem unhinged?"

"I don't think so… but anything is possible."

"What did she look like?"

Booth suddenly smiled. "I don't think that has anything to do with catching her, Bones… why do you care so much, what she looks like?"

Brennan's cheeks reddened.

"I don't," she answered. "I was simply… curious."

"She's no comparison to you, Bones," he whispered leaning over the bed to kiss her cheek.

Brennan smiled, then like a title wave she was overpowered with a flash of memory.

"_I suggest you re-think my proposal," Dr. Matthews said._

_She shook her head. "No," she said forcefully. _

_He took another step forward, and Brennan reacted by taking a step-back. Instantly, he reached out and using his own technique's in his black-belt training, Brennan lost her footing, her ankle lowering down to the pothole in which her foot had sunk to. It twisted as she lost her balance falling onto the ground. She screamed out in agony. The piercing sound that shot through the air was deafening, causing Dr. Matthews to stop for a moment. But when he saw the evident pain flash across his face, and no one in sight of the desert, he towered over her, his face twisting into something ugly and inhuman. _

_Brennan groaned in pain, as her eyes scanned the area. It was abandoned. She attempted to stand, but the way her leg was twisted in the pothole, she couldn't move enough to stand._

"_You're gonna wish you said yes, Dr. Brennan…" he smiled wickedly. "I can be a nice guy or I can be a nasty guy… you get to see both," he winked. _

_A cold shudder spread through Brennan's body, as she saw the blade gripped in his hand._

_He took her head in his hand, tugging at her hair and he yanked her head back with force against the hard earth. The blade in his hand lingered on the skin of her neck, and then all of a sudden Brennan heard a voice that brought her hope._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you…" the voice whispered to Dr. Matthews._

_Dr. Matthews snapped his head around, and his face seemed to drain of color, before he ran, one foot in front of the other, away from base and further into the merciless desert._

_Brennan felt something wet seeping into the back of her neck, and she touched her fingers to it, only to discover it her hand caked with red stains… blood. Where was the blood coming from? A fog in her mind followed, and she felt weak. The pain in her ankle throbbed and she couldn't focus on anything else but the horrible sinking feeling that she was alone in the desert, with nobody to come to her aid. _

_The sound of the voice that had saved her was now nowhere._

"What?" Booth's voice pulled her back to the present. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"I remember what happened?"

_Now THAT is a way to end a chapter… hahahaha… yes, I thought you'd like that. So… who was the voice? Hehehe… I love guessing games. If you don't want to answer, no problem, but a review to let me know you are still liking the story is always a good thing, only if you want though, no threats… this time. =D_


	19. Who did it

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I present you with the next chapter. =D_

As if Fate was entwining, Daisy Wick called Brennan's office late the following afternoon, and Angela managed to put her through to the phone in her hospital room. Still in Maluku, there was a time difference, but Daisy thought this was important, having heard the news that Booth had been arrested for going AWOL.

She dialed the familiar number, and waited for the click of the dial tone.

"Brennan!" the answer came.

Daisy shifted on her feet. "Dr. Brennan, its Daisy,"

"Yes, Miss. Wick, what is it?" she asked in her business-like tone.

"It seemed important to mention, Dr. Brennan," she insisted.

"What is Miss. Wick?" Brennan had no patience today. She had bigger things on her mind than anything Daisy Wick had to say.

"I had an unusual conversation with Dr. Matthews, and he was asking all sorts of questions about you and Agent Booth, and I just thought that…" Daisy's voice seemed to trail off.

Brennan's heart did an erratic dance, as the pieces came together.

"Miss. Wick?" she demanded. "Did you say anything to him about Booth going AWOL?"

"Um… yes, I think so… Dr. Brennan, I think you should know that-"

"That was plain stupid, Miss. Wick," Brennan growled.

Brennan was aware that Dr. Matthews was physically strong, but now it seemed he had a powerful backing behind him where the government was concerned, also.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, but-"

"Do you realize what you've caused?" she barked angrily.

"Dr. Brennan, I-" Daisy sounded close to tears.

"It's not good enough."

"Yes, I know, however, I feel it's important that I mention how strange Dr. Matthews was behaving," she insisted. Brennan stopped interrupting. "He seemed to have the idea that he could destroy your life through ruining Agent Booth's freedom, Dr. Brennan. He was mumbling something about teaching you a lesson."

Brennan sighed heavily into the phone. "Thank you, Miss. Wick."

"You're welcome," she sounded more cheerful then. "So how are you feeling, Dr. Br-"

Brennan slammed down the phone.

… … … … …

Brennan's face seemed to redden before she explained it all to him. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of how it could possibly be as it seemed. There was no scientific evidence to back it up, but she was sure, Brennan was absolutely certain that it was his voice she heard echo through the endless desert, the voice that saved her life.

"I was sure I heard your voice, Booth."

Booth took a moment to respond, as he allowed the words to sink in, and when he looked back at her, a smile brushed across his face, in an almost knowing kind of way. "Me?"

"Yes," she nodded weakly. Brennan still couldn't understand what had happened, but she had heard Booth's voice, there was no denying that, even if she couldn't prove it scientifically. She might very well have been out of her mind however, that conclusion had crossed her mind. "I understand how odd that may sound to you, Booth, since you were definitely in Afghanistan at the time."

"I believe you, Bones," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You do?"

"The mind is a powerful thing. It can be as powerful as evidence, Bones. It may not prove who did it like Physical evidence, but it's the mind that works it out."

Brennan hesitated. "I see your argument."

"And raise me?" he said playfully.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled and leaned over the bed to kiss her gracefully on the lips and when she didn't retreat, his mouth lingered longer than necessary. He pulled back and looked at her with absolute admiration. "You are simply…" there were no words stronger. "Beautiful."

Brennan blushed. She wasn't used to all this attention, and especially not from him.

"Bones," he frowned. "You didn't tell me, who was it… who hurt you?"

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes on his. "Dr. Matthews."

_A/N: I know it's short, but I have been SO busy and this has been a horrible month. I hope to pick up my game on FF and deliver quicker, but as for now, you just have to be patient. I will not abandon this FF or any others, and leave them unfinished. I just need time… and patience. _

_Reviews are also helpful ;) xo_


	20. I'll get you

_A/N: excuse me for the lateness of the post. It's all I got… =D_

Booth felt the anger rise to his throat, and he stood from the chair by the hospital bed, and instantly began pacing the room. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Booth…" Brennan said gently. She could tell her was ready to explode.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he stated.

"I don't see how that is going to help the situation," she reasoned.

Booth stopped pacing and glared at Brennan, as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "This man was going to kill you, Bones. He doesn't get to walk away unscathed. Do you hear me?"

Brennan frowned. "I don't like it when you talk like that, Booth."

"I don't like it when you're in danger!" he shot back. Again, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. "I need to walk," he said. He leaned across the bed and kissed her gracefully on the forehead. "I'll be back in a while."

… … … … …

Booth found himself sitting in the pew at church, his head lowered, and his hands resting on the row of chairs in front of him. He felt it was appropriate to come and thank God for saving his partner. He was so sure that God had had a helping hand in what had happened to her in the desert.

"I know that Bones is a pain in the butt, God, I know that… I work with her. I know she can be stubborn, and that she likes to get her own way. But I can't help thinking that she will let that guy get away with hurting her. I know you had a helping hand in the desert… I know you did. I don't doubt it for a second."

Booth sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"God, you have to let me catch this guy… I can't let him get to Bones that way, and let him go unpunished. I can't," and he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

When Booth left the church, he went in search of the right people. He had two things to organize, a phone call with Hannah Burley, the woman who had tampered with the law enough to get him arrested and thrown behind bars, and more importantly – Dr. Matthews.

_I know its short… and you probably think GAAAAH, it needs to be longer… but I have some stuff going on, that I can't abandon. I wish I could give you more, but atm this will have to do… =D _

_How does everyone want the Hannah conversation to go… advice is good? =D_


	21. Dr Matthews

_A/N: I know you guys haven't had to wait long for this… so I hope you like it. =D_

It took time to track down Dr. Matthews. He had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth after he had left Brennan for dead in the middle of the desert. But with Booth's connections, he finally managed to grab a hold of an old friend, who knew where he was currently hiding. Booth took a few days off work, and drove down to the place he was staying in California.

It was rather warm when he pulled the SUV into the empty space.

He crossed the manicured lawn to the front door, and pounded on the wooden frame, impatiently waiting for someone to answer. He stood back when he heard footsteps. Then the door opened, and a man's head poked through the gap.

"Yes?" his voice was gruff.

"Are you Dr. Matthews in Anthropology?"

The man seemed to stare a moment before his face expression changed, and Booth knew this was the man responsible for harming _his_ Bones. The anger seemed to find its way to the base of his throat and he gingerly stepped forward. Dr. Matthews' eyes darted behind him as if he was making a silent choice, and then he turned and bolted.

Booth expected this, and took off after him. He pushed his hand out to widen the door and jumped into action, weaving in and out of the loungeroom as he followed the doctor into the kitchen and out the back door. The two of them crossed the back lawn, and Booth jumped over bushes to catch up to him faster. The man was running for his life, but Booth was running for justice.

He would get the mongrel if it killed him.

He saw his opportunity and as Dr. Matthews stopped momentarily to open the back gate; Booth lunged forward and threw his body into mid-air, landing with a thud, on top of the man he was after.

The doctor let out a groan of pain, as Booth sat on his back and yanked on his arms, pulling them locked behind his back, so he couldn't move. Booth's rage seemed to be overpowering him, and he felt the need to crush his knee into the spine of this man he had a hold over.

"Booth!" a voice called unexpectedly.

The FBI Agent snapped his head up to find a face to the voice.

Booth's face turned to shock. "Bones?" he called.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she demanded strolling across the lawn to where he was knelling on the man who had left her for dead.

"I'm catching the guy who put you in hospital!" he shot back, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Not like that," Brennan insisted. "We have to uphold the law, Booth. We don't want to be like him."

"Speak for yourself," he muttered under his breath.

Brennan reached out for Dr. Matthews arm and helped Booth pull him to his feet.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"I wouldn't speak, if you know what's good you, you little rodent," Booth threatened.

Dr. Matthews struggled against their grip.

"Rodent isn't a nice thing to say, Booth," Brennan informed him. A smile slowly grazed her lips. "I'd consider nitwit, or bonehead, considering both Dr. Matthews and I are of Anthro-" Brennan could barely finish her sentence, she was laughing so hard.

Booth joined in, a wide grin set in place, as he showed off his famous smile.

Dr. Matthews frowned at both of them, unable to understand what was so funny.

_Hehehehe… I couldn't help it. I just watched the episode with their car-laugh as I call it, and I couldn't miss the opportunity of adding that. I hope you like that chapter… next one will be Hannah Burley. And tonight's ep of Bones for me is FINALLY RIDDING HANNAH! *claps hands excitedly*_

_Reviews are friends ;)_

Booth tries to track down Dr. Matthews and kicks his BUTT!

Aims a gun at his head, but Bones talks him around.


	22. Ah pooh

AH POOH! Talk about a bad day… lol, I had NO intention of having the last bit being …

_**Booth tries to track down Dr. Matthews and kicks his BUTT!**_

_**Aims a gun at his head, but Bones talks him around!**_

It was my notes for the chapter, but then I changed my mind. ARGH! I'm sorry, if that annoyed anyone. It annoyed me. But I hope that you can forget it, knowing that everybody has an off day and people make mistakes *shakes head* It's like high school screw ups all over again. I'm kicking myself. Seriously!

*blush*


	23. Hannah Burley

_A/N: Thanks guys for your encouragement. Here is the HB scene… enjoy =D_

Brennan was well and truly out of hospital when it happened. Booth had begged her to spend the night at his apartment, but she insisted on taking their relationship slowly. She had never felt the way she felt about Booth for anyone else. It scared her. She had expressed this to her partner, and he had understood – though he would have liked to wake up to her the following morning, he settled for breakfast at the diner.

When the phone rang at 7 am, Brennan assumed it was Booth, cancelling breakfast, and telling her they had some body that needed identifying. But when she picked up the phone and greeted the caller, it was not Booth's voice; in fact it wasn't a male's voice at all. It was a female's.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" the voice demanded.

"I am," she answered.

"DR. Temperance Brennan…"

"Yes."

"Of Anthropology!"

"Yes," she snapped now rather annoyed. "Who is this?"

"I am someone who understands the needs and desires of Special Agent Seely Booth, and I rang to inform you that you are nothing more than a scientist. You don't deserve him!"

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"My name is of no concern to you!" she snapped.

"If that is so, then I suggest you don't call my number again," Brennan slammed down the phone with a look of irritation plastered across her face. Who did this woman think she was?

Brennan put the conversation out of her mind, and dressed for breakfast with Booth.

She arrived at the diner before him, and ordered herself a coffee and one for him too, along with a slice of apple pie.

Booth wandered in a few minutes later, holding a case file.

"Hey, Bones," he smiled.

"What have you got?" she asked gesturing to the folder in his hands.

Booth swung his legs over the stool at the counter and leaned over, kissing her gracefully on the cheek. "Goodmorning to you too," he teased.

"Goodmorning, Booth. Have we got a new case?"

"Yeah," he put the folder down on the counter and looked down at the pie. "You brought this for me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I know how you like pie."

He grinned. "You are truly thoughtful, Bones. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Want some?" he asked teasingly handing her the spoon.

She pulled a face. "No, Booth. Just because we are dating doesn't mean I will be bullied into trying cooked fruit, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep on asking."

Booth was grinning widely.

"What?" she demanded.

"You said we're dating," he stated. "I didn't realize we had a label yet."

Her face seemed to drain of color. "Well, I just-"

"No," he smiled warmly. "I like it. I'm dating you… and you're dating me."

Brennan laughed. She changed the subject quickly, clearly embarrassed, and took the case file in her hands skipping through the pages. "Hannah Burley…" she read. "Who is she? A victim?"

"No," he frowned. "She's the one who I was in Afghanistan with… she left the base shortly after me. The FBI thinks that she came here to cause trouble. They think she's here because she is obsessed, in the same way that Pam was-"

Brennan frowned, the morning phone call coming to the fore of her mind. "Booth, I-"

"It's okay she won't get to you," he assured her. "I won't let her."

"Booth," she said more firmly. "I got a phone call this morning. I thought nothing of it, I didn't… I just- but it could have very well been her."

"What did she say?" he demanded looking instantly worried.

"That I don't deserve you…" she recalled.

He stood from the stool. "Come on," he urged leaving his half-eaten pie on the counter. "We can get a trace on the number, and see if we can track her down."

Brennan followed closely behind him as they exited the diner.

_If anyone else has read my other Bones stories, they'd realize I have a fetish with the PIE and Brennan… I always get Booth to entice her to eat pie. It's MY thing, that and I __**LOVE**__ apple pie. =D_


	24. A future

_A/N: I managed to make this the LAST chapter. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I have SO many things on atm, and I am trying to finish things. I just signed on for another FF, about Bones, so keep an eye out, its called INCAPACITATED and its coming soon… =D_

It took Booth an hour of trying before he finally gave up. "It's no use," he groaned in annoyance. "It's an untraceable cell phone. I guess she had this planned. I'm really sorry, Bones, I don't want this to be another Pam crisis, but-"

"I can look after myself," she reminded him.

Booth smiled. "Maybe I can't look after myself, maybe I'm in danger and I need you to hold my hand."

Brennan looked down at his hands, spread out on the desk in his office at the Bureau. "I don't see the point of-"

"No, no, no," he sang. "I was thinking more along the lines of you moving in with me…"

"Booth, I don't think we should be making drastic actions about our relationship just yet," she pointed out.

Booth shrugged. "We could just be cautious until this whole thing blows over, we won't talk permanent yet. You just pack a few bags and stay with me-"

"Why does it have to be your apartment?" she challenged. "I have my work at my place, and my home is much more luxurious than yours, it would only make sense to stay at my place."

Booth grinned. "I don't care where we stay, Bones. As long as I get to keep an eye- I mean, you can keep an eye on me," he corrected.

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "I see your trap, Booth. But I will conquer and let it slid. When shall you move in?"

"Tonight," he stated. "I'll pack a bag or two."

Brennan nodded. "That's fine."

… …. … … … ….

Brennan had to run down to the store for milk. Booth had offered to do it, but she had insisted that she needed some time to clear her head, it helped with her writing. Finally he relented, and put on the sport channel of Brennan's TV screen.

Booth had been staying with Brennan for six days.

The walk to the store was only two blocks. It wouldn't take her more than ten minutes to go there and back. She was carrying the milk and some goodies in the bag on her way home, when a woman stepped out onto the path in front of her, only a few houses from her house.

Brennan's heart rate increased somewhat, not expecting a stranger to jump out of the bushes, and with Hannah Burley lurking somewhere in D.C., she could never be too cautious.

"Excuse me," Brennan said.

"Where are you going?" the blonde woman asked. There was something familiar about the woman's voice, but she could not place the face anywhere. Brennan's mind worked overtime, as she tried to find an answer. Could this possibly be her, could this be Hannah Burley?

"I don't see that that's any business of yours," Brennan responded in her usual abrasive tone.

"I did warn you," the blonde woman said icily. "I warned you to stay-"

It was definitely Hannah Burley.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you threaten me," Brennan stated. "I'm a black-belt. I can have you crying like a baby in a matter of a few seconds. I suggest you turn yourself in…"

"I suggest you shut your mouth!" came the response.

Brennan felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she stepped forward, prepared to fight the woman with an attitude problem. "I think you need to seek professional help," Brennan advised. "You are clearly unhinged."

Hannah's face reddened, and in anger she raised her hand to Brennan.

Brennan being completely prepared at all times, grabbed her wrist and turned her, causing her entire arm to turn the wrong way, and the pain came through her face expression, and Hannah winced in pain.

"I believe you will hold regret for this," Brennan said simply.

"You don't know anything about me. Seeley and I belong together. We are kindred spirits. We were made to be together, him and me… NOT you," she shouted.

Brennan smiled in amusement and in less than two seconds, Brennan had Hannah pinned to the ground, her knee pressed into her back, just as Booth had had with Dr. Matthews, and she now understood the impulse, Booth had had, to cause pain unnecessarily. To say that Brennan didn't like this woman was an understatement.

"BONES!" Booth's voice called.

Brennan looked up. "Is this Hannah?"

Booth looked down at the blonde woman, and nodded. "Yeah."

Brennan applied pressure to her back and Hannah groaned.

Booth pulled a spare set of handcuffs from his pocket. He had a habit of carrying around an extra set in cases of emergency. He handed them to Brennan, and she did the honors, cuffing the blonde woman tighter than necessary.

"Hey, Bones," Booth addressed her. "Does that mean I have to go home?" he pouted.

"I suggest we talk about that later," she smiled almost knowingly.

"I would hate to see a perfectly good arrangement go up in smoke."

Brennan actually smiled. "Me too," she admitted.

"So I can move in permanently."

"We'll have to discuss that," she said. "Along with the future of our relationship… you are the marrying kind after all."

Booth frowned. He didn't know what she was getting at.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Booth, but I have changed considerably over time."

Booth laughed. "Oh, I've noticed."

"I don't want any more regrets," she stated.

"Me neither," he smiled.

Holding Hannah in position so she couldn't move, Brennan leaned over, just to spite her, and kissed her boyfriend on the mouth, lingering for as long as she felt the need.

The duo then hauled Hannah into the police station together.

_Hehehehe… hope you liked the ending, I had to leave it light and fluffy._

_Thank you to all who took a liking to this story. I appreciate it. =D_


	25. 3 months later

_A/N: someone asked for an epilogue. This is close enough. I hope you like the added bonus, and thank you SO much for the support of this story! =D_

_**3 months later**_

Brennan glanced down at the stick, a feeling of nervousness creeping into her stomach.

She heard the sudden rap of knuckles on the bathroom door and her head snapped up. "I'm in here," she called out.

"I know," Booth's voice responded through the closed door. "Can I come in?"

Brenan sighed. It wasn't like she would be able to hide it from him, or even if she should hide it. It was his business as much as hers. "Yeah," she muttered her voice barely louder than a whisper.

In the last three months, things had simmered down considerably. Hannah was getting the professional help she needed, and was now out of their lives. Dr. Matthews had gotten all that he deserved, and was spending a considerable amount of years behind bars. Angela and Hodgins were doing well with a new baby on the way. The rest of the Jeffersonian team were as normal as they had always been, if normal was a word to describe the team.

Brennan's latest book was selling well, and the money was rolling in. Her new-found relationship with her partner and best friend, Booth, was making her exceedingly happy, and now to add this to the mix, Brennan couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

Booth opened the door and poked his head in.

"Everything okay?"

Brennan looked down at the stick in her hand. "Yes," she nodded slowly. "Booth, I have some news." Instead of vocally sharing their joy, she handed him the stick and he gingerly took it in his hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God," he gasped. "We're havin' a baby!"

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm pregnant."

Booth laughed shaking his head in disbelief. All he ever wanted, every dream that had lingered in the back of his mind, came to the fore and he knelt down on the tiled floor beside his girlfriend. "Bones, this is fantastic," he took her hands in his, still stunned into silence, unable to process the information all at once.

"It is," she agreed. Brennan leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Marry me?" he murmured against her mouth. "Marry me… Bones, marry me…"

Brennan pulled back to look into his face, and when she did, she saw a new kind of hope and desire in his expression, one that she couldn't reject, and unafraid of the future, so sure that whatever lay ahead they would solve it together, Brennan nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

The look on Booth's face when she accepted was like all of Heaven glistening on his face.

_For those who are a sucker for complete and utter happy endings, and those who still believe there is hope for B&B yet… even if the wait is long, and our patience runs thin. ;)_


End file.
